My First Best Friend
by Reika G Nirwana
Summary: Rin Kagami, seorang anak yang selalu dijauhi teman-temannya, karena Ayahnya seorang pembunuh. Dia ingin mempunyai teman banyak seperti Len Kagamine yang popular itu. Ulang tahun Rin ke 17. Hope you like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My First Best Friend

Author : Reika G Nirwana

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini

Warning(s):

OOC, gaje, typo, alur kecepetan dll

Summary:

Rin Kagami, seorang anak yang selalu dijauhi teman-temannya, karena Ayahnya seorang pembunuh. Dia ingin mempunyai teman banyak seperti Len Kagamine yang popular itu.

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

**Rin POV**

* * *

"hei , apa kau sudah membeli majalah Voca-Magazine yang terbaru?" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau penjang yang dikucir dua yang setahuku namanya Miku Hatsune kembaran Mikuo Hatsune.

"belum, apakah kau sudah membelinya?" jawab seorang gadis berambut merah yang rambutnya err- sedikit aneh namanya Teto Kasane.

"tentu saja sudah, mau melihatnya bersama?"

"wah boleh boleh" jawab segerombolan gadis itu.

"permisi apakah aku juga boleh melihatnya?" tanyaku menghampiri gerombolan gadis dikelas ku.

"ah kau? Rin Kagami? Ng- tentu ini ambil saja aku bisa membelinya yang baru" ucap Miku dengan sedikit ketakutan. Memangnya aku seram?

"tidak tidak aku hanya ingin melihatnya bersama kalian bukan ingin memintanya" jawabku karena memang aku hanya ingin berteman juga dengan mereka.

"tidak ini untukmu saja, sungguh tak apa apa" gerombolan itupun pergi meninggalkan ku. huft padahal aku hanya ingin melihatnya bersama mereka. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku pojok paling belakang.

Hei kenalkan namaku Rin Kagami umurku 16 tahun. sudah setahun aku bersekolah di VocaHighSchool ini tapi belum juga mendapatkan teman, bahkan kalau ada tugas kelompok aku selalu sendiri, kalau kelompok itu dipilih oleh guru pasti teman satu kelompok ku lebih memilih mengerjakan sendiri dengan alasan aku tak perlu repot repot membantu. Padahal aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan mereka tapi kenapa mereka selalu berwajah ketakutan saat berbicara denganku?

"ahaha kau hebat Len bisa mengalahkannya"

"tentu saja, apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Ayo ke kelas" itu suara Len Kagamine, dia salah satu cowok popular di sekolah ini dan satu kelas denganku, dia juga memiliki banyak sekali teman. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti dia? Tiba tiba pandangan kami bertemu, dan ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah tempat duduk ku.

"hei apakah meja dekat jendela ini kosong?" tanya Len Kagamine, oh Tuhan baru kali ini –selama bersekolah disini- ada orang yang menyapa ku duluan.

"tentu saja-" omonganku terputus.

"hei Len sebaiknya kau duduk disebelahku saja, jangan dekat dekat dengannya" bisik seorang lelaki yang satu kelas denganku, hei walaupun kau berniat berbisik tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.

"memang kenapa? Disini strategis untuk ku" dia pun langsung duduk di tempat duduk disebelahku. Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan teman teman Kagamine-san segera duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"hei, salam kenal" ucap Kagamine-san tiba tiba dengan tersenyum. Jujur aku kaget.

"ah salam kenal, namaku Rin Kagami"

"namaku Len Kagamine. Mohon bantuannya ya selama dikelas ini"

"a-ah iya mohon bantuannya juga" jawabku, aku ingin menyanyakan apakah aku bisa berteman dengannya atau tidak tapi ah lebih baik tidak usah, lagi pula dia sangat berbeda denganku.

"haha tidak usah gugup kita kan teman satu kelas" eh? Dia bilang apa? Teman?

"kau mau jadi temanku Kagamine-san?" tanya ku dengan nada momohon.

"haha tentu saja aku mau,kenapa tidak? Dan panggil aku Len" jawabnya sambil tertawa. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia punya banyak sekali teman, karena dia sangat ramah.

"terimakasih. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Rin" jawabku sambil tersenyum

**Len POV**

* * *

Wah gadis disebelahku ini benar benar aneh, tentu saja aku mau berteman dengannya tanpa ia memintanya, dan senyumnya sangat bahagia sekali. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman. Dan sudah waktunya sensei masuk ke kelas.

"baiklah anak-anak,kenalkan saya Gakupo sensei akan menjadi wali kelas disini. Salam kenal" ucap wali kelasku yang baru itu.

_**-skip jam makan siang-**_

"hei Len mau makan siang bersama?" tanya sahabatku sejak kecil, Mikuo.

"hng? Boleh juga" saat aku melirik kearah samping aku melihat Rin hanya diam saja.

"Rin? tidak makan siang?" tanya ku pada Rin.

"hm? Ah iya aku akan makan di atap" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"sendirian saja nona?" tanya Mikuo, kenapa anak ini sok kenal sekali?

"ah iya Hatsune-san" ucap Rin dengan bekal sudah ditangannya.

"panggil saja aku Mikuo, dan mau makan bersama kami?"

"iya Mikuo benar mungkin dengan suasana baru saat makan bersama lebih enak. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan" ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak keberatan kok, sama sekali tidak" haha dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membeli jajan dulu dikantin baru aku akan menyusul kalian di atap. Kau pesan apa Len?" tawar Mikuo

"seperti biasa, jus pisang saja cukup"

"baiklah" Mikuo pun langsung melesat ke kantin, anak itu lumayan gesit kalau disuruh berdesak desakan hihi. Oh ya kenapa aku malah membuang waktuku disini?

"Rin, mau pergi keatap sekarang? Keburu bekal mu dingin" tawarku padaRin

"ah benar juga, ayo Len"

_**-sesampainya di atap-**_

Anginnya kencang sekali, kenapa Rin mau makan disini? Ataumungkin bersama temannya? "kalau kau kesini bersama siapa Rin?"tanyaku pada Rin

"aku? Aku selalu kesini sendirian" sendirian? Keinginannya sendiri atau memang-

"untuk mengajak seseorang untuk mengobrol saja sulit, apalagi mengajak makan siang bersama" lanjut Rin dengan nada sendu.

"memang kenapa? Bukankah kau orang yang mudah bergaul ya?" dari senyumnya dan perilakunya yang ramah sih seharusnya dia punya banyak teman.

"entah, mereka selalu takut jika berbicara denganku. Mungkin wajahku menyeramkan?" tunggu, menyeramkan? Memang dia hantu? Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"tapi kau-"

**BRAAK.!**

Baiklah kalimatku terputus oleh datangnya makhluk hijau dengan tampang tak berdosa ini.

"baiklah ini pesananmu Len, wah sepertinya bekalnya Rin enak semua ya" ucap Mikuo yang memperhatikan Rin sedang membuka bekal makan siangnya

"kau mau Mikuo? Kalau kau mau kita bisa memakannya bersama sama" Rin pun menawarkan bekal makan siangnya kepada kami.

"untung saja aku tadi mendapat bonus sumpit, mungkin berkah bagiku haha" dasar Mikuo seenaknya saja.

**Normal Pov –keesokan hari disekolah-**

* * *

Pagi hari ini Len Kagamine datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah,dan bel akan berbunyi pukul 07.30 itu artinya masih satu setengah jam lagi. Ternyata ada seorang gadis yang datangnya lebih pagi daripada dirinya, yaitu Rin Kagami yang sedang membaca novel di mejanya.

"pagi Rin, kenapa datang mu pagi sekali?" sapa Len sambil duduk dibangkunya

"pagi Len, kau sendiri kenapa datang mu pagi sekali?" jawab Rin dengan nada menggoda

"hei aku bertanya duluan. Kalau aku sih karena ingin saja" jawab Len asal

"aku sudah terbiasa berangkat pagi, karena harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri"

"orang tuamu pergi?"

"ibuku sudah meninggal, dan ayahku mungkin pergi?" jawab Rin sedikit ada nada canggung dikalimatnya.

"oh maaf Rin, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"tidak apa-apa santai saja" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. sejenak Len berpikir yang dikatakan Rin barusan 'ayahku mungkin pergi?' mungkin? Memang pastinya kemana ayahnya pergi?

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : maaf kalau kecepetan ya alurnya u.u

Rin : ckck selalu saja seperti ini

Author : iya nih banyak ide yang tak bisa tertuang

Len : alasan kau

Author, Rin & Len : terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca, dan kalau bisa di review ya. Jaa~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini.**

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

Bel sudah berbunyi, dan pelajaran pertama kelas Rin adalah seni lukis, murid satu kelas Rin pun langsung melesat menuju kelas seni.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap Luka sensei saat memasuki ruang kelas seni.

"pagi sensei"

"baiklah pagi hari ini kalian akan melukis wajah partner kalian, segera dapatkan partner kalian atau saya akan menyuruh kalian melukis wajah kalian sendiri" murid murid pun segera berebut partner, Rin hanya bisa mendengus.

"belum mendapat partner untuk dilukis?" Rin melonjak kaget, ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Len.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menjadi partnerku." Ucapnya dengan lirih, Rin merasa ada aura aneh disekelilingnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "Ng Len sepertinya banyak yang ingin menjadi partner mu" jawab Rin. yah siapa yang tidak mau menjadi partner lukis seorang Len Kagamine cowok populer disekolah?

"haha ternyata kau juga merasakan aura aneh disekitar kita?" Len justru tertawa melihat sikap Rin, dan langsung duduk dihadapannya. "aku akan melukismu saja" jawab Len sambil menyiapkan peralatannya untuk melukis.

"hah? kau yakin? Tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"aku hanya ingin kau, jadi aku akan melukismu. Kau tidak mau ku lukis?" potong Len

"bukan tidak mau,aku sudah terbiasa sendiri jadi kau tidak perlu berpartner denganku. Kasihan teman teman yang ingin jadi partner mu" jawab Rin dengan celingukan melihat keadaan sekitarnya, sedangkan Luka-sensei yang sedaritadi memperhatikan dua orang siswanya berambut honey blonde yang berbicara terus, ia menghampiri ke tempat mereka.

"Kagami san,kulihat dari tadi kau hanya mengobrol dengan Kagamine san, segera selesaikan tugas kalian karena tugas ini butuh waktu cukup lama" Luka-sensei pun pergi ketempat siswa lainnya

"dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Luka sensei, segera selesaikan dan hentikan perdebatan kita ini" Len justru tertawa dengan kalimat Luka sensei.

"ugh baiklah Len terserah kau saja" Rin pun menyiapakan alat alatnya dan segera melukis wajah Len.

.

.

.

karena suasana menjadi hening baik Rin maupun Len tidak ada yang berbicara akhirnya Len memutuskan berbicara duluan. "oi Rin, masih hidupkah kau?" tanya Len tanpa beralih dari lukisannya.

"tentu saja bodoh" jawab Rin seenaknya tanpa beralih juga dari lukisannya

"awas ya jangan sampai lukisan mu itu berbeda dengan yang asli"

"maksudnya?" Rin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju objek yang dilukis

"yah aku yang asli ini kan tampan keren, jangan sampai dilukisan mu itu aku jadi buruk rupa" jawab Len dengan sok percaya diri.

"memangnya kau melukisku dengan baik?"

"tentu saja, aku melukis mu sesuai dengan aslinya"

"memang yang asli seperti apa?" tanya Rin dengan rasa penasaran, dia merasa bahwa Len akan mengejeknya kali ini.

"tentu saja sesuai aslinya yang imut, gasp-" tiba tiba Len menutup mulutnya.

**Len POV**

* * *

Gasp- apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir. Kulihat wajah Rin nampak merona sekarang, ah bodohnya kau Len kau bisa merusak suasana!

"whoho, jangan senang dulu Rin, aku hanya bercanda kau tidak lebih imut dari ku kok" yah lebih baik aku berbohong dari pada aku harus menunjukan wajah merona ku didepan banyak orang. Seketika wajah merona Rin hilang dan iya malah membentak ku

"percaya diri sekali kau, sampai sampai kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu ini imut!"

"tentu saja, kalau aku tidak memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi aku tidak akan berani-" seketika wajahku merona.

"berani untuk apa?" potong Rin yang melihat wajahku merona 'tidak akan berani mengatakan kalau kau imut' itu yang melintas di otakku. Tunggu! Aku bilang apa? Rin imut? Memang sih dia itu- ah sudah lupakan.

"ng sudah lupakan saja. Ngomong ngomong Rin, apakah kau selalu sendirian seperti yang kau katakan kepada ku?" mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dibutuhkan saat seperti ini.

"iya, memang kenapa?" Rin memfokuskan pikirannya lagi pada wajahku, ralat lukisan wajahku.

"tidak ingin bersama teman teman yang lain?"

"bukannya tidak mau, tetapi yah seperti yang kukatakan kemarin mereka takut denganku"

"takut? Memangnya seseram apa kau?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bercanda

"seseram hantu hantu di Tv mungkin? Lagipula kalau kau sudah terbiasa sendiri maka kau akan menghadapinya dengan santai"

"kau benar sih, tapi bagaimanapun kita harus bersosialisasi dengan orang lain" Rin tidak menjawab perkataanku, ia hanya mendengus.

"sejujurnya aku juga ingin memiliki banyak teman seperti mu" wajahku merona, hah dia bilang apa? sepertiku?

"wah Rin yang dilukis Len tampak manis sekali" oh syukurlah makhluk hijau –Mikuo- itu datang menyelamatkan ku dari rona merah ini.

"memang lukisannya seperti apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah penasaran yang langsung ingin merebut lukisan ku. dan dengan cepat aku menghindari Rin.

"tidak tidak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya" ucapku sambil membuat temeng agar Rin tak bisa melihat lukisanku.

"kenapa? Yang kau gambar wajahku kan? Jadi aku berhak untuk-"

"tapi aku yang melukisnya" potong ku, haha membuat Rin kesal itu sebuah kesenangan baru untuk ku.

"tenang saja Rin, lukisan Len tidak terlalu beda dari mu kok, hanya saja lebih-"

"diam kau bodoh" aku menjitaknya pas sekali bagian kepala. Haha rasakan itu. Dan bel pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran seni ini berakhir.

"baiklah anak-anak kumpulkan lukisan kalian" dengan cepat aku merebut lukisan Rin, dan Rin tak dapat mengambilnya lagi.

"hei kembali kan" wajah yang dilukis Rin benar benar mirip denganku bahkan lebih keren dari ku. dilukisan itu aku tak memakai seragam sekolah aku mengenakan semacam jas hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam.

"iya ini aku kembalikan" lalu kembalikan lukisan itu dengan mengusap kepala Rin dan tersenyum "kau melukisku dengan indah"

"kau itu padahal aku tak boleh melihat lukisanmu" haha dia kesal lagi, membuatku ingin tertawa.

"haha kapan kapan saja, aku malu karena lukisanku tak sebagus milikmu"

"akui saja kalau keahlian melukisku melebihi dirimu" dari nada bicaranya ia seperti menyombongkan dirinya, dan aku hanya dapat tertawa.

"kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya Rin menyenggol lenganku.

"habis kau lucu sih Rin" setelah aku mengusap kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya aku langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Saat aku diluar kelas aku bertemu dengan Mikuo, ia menarik tangan ku menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi.

"Len kau tidak takut dengan Rin?" jangan katakan kalau Mikuo juga takut dengan Rin

"apa yang harus kutakutkan darinya? Dia tidak memiliki wajah menakutkan sedikit pun"

"kau tak mendengar berita yang beredar?" bisik Mikuo

"berita apa?"

"bahwa Ayahnya Rin seorang pembunuh, dan kemungkinan Rin tidak menyadari alasan kenapa dia ditakuti selama ini" perkataan Mikuo membuat ku tersentak

"kau bercanda kan? tidak mungkin ayah Rin seorang-"

"bagaimana kalau itu benar? berita itu sudah menyebar saat Rin SMP" potong Mikuo

"kau kan tidak satu SMP dengannya"

"ya benar, tapi jangan lupakan Miku yang satu sekolah dengannya" aku masih belum percaya, aku berpikir sejenak.

"aku akan menanyakan langsung tentang berita ini kepada Rin"

"apa dia mau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"entahlah, tapi ada baiknya kalau berita ini hanya salah paham"

"yah kuharap juga begitu, karena kasihan Rin selalu sendirian seperti itu" ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk bahuku. ya aku akan bertanya langsung kepada Rin besok. semoga keputusan ku ini tidak membuatnya sakit hati.

**Normal POV**

* * *

**_-esoknya saat jam makan siang-_**

melihat Rin hanya duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sambil memegangi bekalnya, tanpa basa basi Len menghampirinya.

"sendirian lagi?" tanya Len langsung duduk disebelah Rin.

"Len? mau bergabung menghabiskan jam makan siang denganku?" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"tentu" mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mikuo kemarin, Len ragu untuk menanyakannya. ia takut kalau Rin justru sakit hati,tapi Len juga benar benar penasaran.

"kenapa?" perkataan Rin membuyarkan lamunan Len

"eh?"

"sedang memikirkan ku? dari tadi kau terus menerus melihatku tanpa berbicara apapun" goda Rin sambil menunjuk wajah Len dengan sumpitnya. Len tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ia terus menatap wajah Rin

"boleh kutanya sesuatu?" akhirnya Len memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"tanya saja" Rin pun melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Rin, apakah kau tahu alasan mu kenapa kau merasa ditakuti oleh teman teman?" sejenak Rin berhenti dengan kegiatan makannya.

"entahlah" Rin melanjutkan makan siangnya

"apakah berita itu benar?"

"berita tentang ayahku seorang pembunuh?" ternyata Rin telah mengetahuinya lalu kenapa ia pura pura tidak ada yang terjadi, tiba tiba sekujur tubuh Len merinding.

"iya, itu tidak benar kan Rin?" tanya Len memastikan

"kalau itu benar apa yang akan kau lakukan?" jawabnya sambil menatap mata Len dengan serius

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : baiklah, langsung saja mohon reviewnya ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Terimakasih yang sudah mereview :D #narihulahula

Rin : Darimana saja kau? Sudah seminggu lebih tak menampakkan batang hidungmu

Author : Iya maaf maaf, saya habis UN, jadi sibuk banget u.u

Len : Ah tak profesional kau!

Author : Cerewet kalian! Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya kalau chapter ini sedikit weird

Len : Mentang mentang yang buat weirdo

Author : Lalala~ gak dengeer~

Rin : Langsung saja, mereka terlalu berisik.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini.**

**_Hope you like it ;)_**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Kalau itu benar apa yang akan kau lakukan?" jawabnya sambil menatap mata Len dengan serius. Len berpikir lama, benar juga kalau ia telah mengetahui faktanya apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah akan menjauhi Rin seperti teman teman yang lain.

"Haha aku bercanda, tidak usah repot repot dipikirkan." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. "Ayahku memang pembunuh itu yang dikatakan oleh orang orang, tapi menurutku dia bukan seorang pembunuh, hanya seorang ayah yang ingin melindungi anaknya saja." Len menatap Rin dengan wajah yang agak aneh, dia heran kenapa dia bisa santai sekali seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau masih mau berteman dengan anak pembunuh?" tanya Rin.

"Aku akan menjadi teman mu jika kau mau memberitahukan semua masalah mu."

"Aku tak punya masalah."

"Berita itu tak jadi masalah bagimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Rin mengambil nafas sebentar. "Jadi benar ya mereka takut padaku gara gara ayahku? Kukira karena wajahku yang seram." Rin tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

Hening.

"Rin, tapi kau mau kan menceritakan semua masalahmu kepadaku?" tanya Len memecah keheningan sambil memegang sebelah tangan Rin.

"Memang nya itu penting untuk mu?" tanya Rin menatap Len.

"Sudah pasti iya, kau tidak punya banyak teman jadi aku takut kau memendam semua masalahmu sendirian."

"Kau benar benar orang yang baik Len, aku senang sekali bisa memiliki teman sepertimu." Seketika Rin memeluk Len, bagi Rin itu pelukan yang biasa bagi seorang teman tapi berbeda bagi Len yang sudah menahan rona wajahnya.

"Aku juga senang memiliki teman sepertimu." Rin melepas pelukannya dan kembali memakan bekalnya.

"Kau mau Len? Kau tidak bawa bekal kan?" tanya Rin, yang dijawab angguukan dari Len. Rin langsung mengambil salah satu bekal yang ada dengan sumpit dan memasukannya kedalam mulut Len, Len juga tidak menolaknya dan hanya merona (lagi).

"Aku bukan anak kecil, jadi tak perlu kau menyuapi ku." ucap Len 'karena secara tak langsung ini ciuman tidak langsung' pikir benak Len yang paling dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyuapi mu Len, tidak boleh ya?" jawab Rin sambil melahap bekal yang lain dengan sumpit yang sama.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah." Len hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi kepolosan Rin. 'sepertinya dia benar benar tak menyadari, dasar anak polos' batin Len. "Pulang sekolah ini aku tidak sibuk."

"Tak ada yang bertanya Len"

"Bukan itu maksudku, ng- maukah kau pulang dengan ku?"

"Memang nya jurusan kita sama?" tanya Rin sambil membereskan bekal makanannya yang telah habis, sekarang ia menyantap jeruk jeruknya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang duluan. Kasihan kan kalau anak kecil seperti mu pulang sendirian." Goda Len yang dibalas dengan sebuah jeruk yang melayang tepat di wajahnya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tinggi 5cm dariku, lalu kau bisa mengataiku anak kecil. Kembalikan jeruk ku." sewaktu Rin akan mengambil jeruknya, bel masuk berbunyi dan tanpa ba bi bu Len pergi ke kelas dengan jeruk lemparan Rin meninggalkan Rin sendirian di bawah pohon.

"Len bodoooh! Tunggu aku!" dengan terburu-buru Rin menyusul Len, hampir saja bekal yang sudah tertata rapi hampir jatuh untung saja Len cepat cepat memutar badannya dan memegangi tempat bekal Rin.

"Haha tenang lah Rin aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian." Ucap Len sambil mencubit pipi Rin. Entah kenapa Rin merasa pipinya bersuhu tidak normal, seperti lebih panas. 'Ta-tangannya…'

**Len POV**

* * *

Seperti yang ku bilang, aku mengantarkan Rin pulang. Sebenarnya sih bukan karena dia seorang anak kecil yang harus diawasi kemana-mana, hanya saja aku ingin…ingin… sudahlah aku malu mengatakannya. Aku dan Rin duduk bersebelahan untuk menunggu kereta. Sudah 10 menit berlalu aku dan Rin menunggu kereta dalam keadaan hening, hening sekali yah walaupun suasana stasiun lebih ramai.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau gugup berduaan dengan ku?" goda ku ke Rin, dan hei! Seketika aku melihat wajah Rin merona, apakah dia benar benar gugup? Atau aku salah lihat? "Bip bip Len kepada Rin, apakah ada tanda tanda kehidupan di sana?" Rin tetap diam saja walaupun aku melambaikan tanganku di wajahnya. "Helloooooooo-"

"Len berisik! Kau tidak malu berteriak di suasana ramai seperti ini?" oh sial benar juga kata Rin, tanpa kusadari aku mengeraskan suaraku saat memanggil Rin. Sudah teriak teriak, dijitak oleh Rin, dilihat banyak orang pula, habislah wajah ku.

"Makanya Rin, kalau di tanya itu dijawab bukan hanya diam saja. Kau membuatku malu tahu."

"Kau sendiri kan yang mengeraskan suaramu, dan ng- maaf aku tak menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kau tak meminta maaf karena kau sudah menjitak ku?"

"Kurasa menjitak mu adalah hobi baruku haha." Hah, dasar Rin, tapi tidak apalah dari pada harus hening seperti tadi. Saat ku lirik kearah Rin, wajahnya merona (ternyata penglihatanku tidak salah kalau tadi wajah Rin benar merona) sambil memperhatikan ke..ke.. telapak tanganku? Ada apa dengan telapak tanganku? Kucoba membau nya, hmm wangi wangi saja dan bersih. Kulirik lagi wajah Rin, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

**Rin POV**

* * *

Rin bodoh,kenapa aku memperhatikan telapak tangannya Len? Apakah karena aku masih terbayang saat jam istirahat tadi? Aah bodoh bodoh. **"Penumpang kereta A10 dimohon bersiap, karena kereta akan datang. Saya ulang.."** akhirnya keretanya datang. Segera aku dan Len memasuki kereta itu, ternyata penumpangnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Setelah memasuki kereta tak ada tempat duduk yang kosong dan terpaksa berdiri sambil berdesak desakan, ugh sempit sekali.

"Jangan sampai terpisah dariku." Ucap Len sambil menggandeng tanganku. Tangan Len menyebabkan pipiku bersuhu tidak normal lagi, sial. Seperti yang kukatakan barusan Kereta ini benar benar sempit sampai sampai aku sempoyongan terdesak sana sini. Tiba tiba Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berpindah ke pundakku dan mengeratkanku dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan jauh jauh, akan berbahaya untukmu." Bisik Len di telingaku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan wajah panas ku ini di dada Len dan membalas pelukannya.

5 menit. 10 menit. 15 menit. Sampai juga di stasiun dekat rumahku. Aku dan Len segera turun. "Kenapa ramai sekali? Biasanya juga tidak seramai itu."

"Mungkin karena ada aku?" jawab Len dengan PEDEnya, dasar keturunan Pluto. "Baiklah cepat, keburu langit menjadi gelap." Len menggenggam tangan ku dan menariknya, karena aku suka ketika tangan Len menyentuhku, aku tak memberontak. Mungkin karena aku tak pernah punya teman yang menggandengku, jadi aku suka ketika Len menggandengku?

Selama perjalanan menuju rumahku, kami mengobrol banyak hal. Dan tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. "Mau mampir Len?" tawarku pada Len.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan." Tolak Len sambil tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu besok." Tangannya lepas dari tanganku, aku merasa sedikit kecewa. "Kau bengong lagi Rin, kenapa? Masih ingin bergandengan denganku?" apakah Len itu seorang paranormal sehingga tahu isi hatiku?

"Bodoh bodoh, cepat pergi sana."

"Dasar Rin tidak sopan, sudah diantar sampai rumah malah berkata seper-"

"Baiklah Len Kagamine, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucapku dengan nada paksaan yang kubuat selembut mungkin.

"Anything for you, my Princess." Len membungkukan badannya seperti servant servant di televisi. Haha lucu sekali gayanya.

Setelah bayangan Len tak terlihat lagi, aku segera memasuki rumahku. "Tadaima." Apa? Kau kira aku tinggal sendirian? Tapi maaf perkiraanmu salah.

"Okaeri nasai Rin." sambut seorang pria di ruang tengah. "Jadi, tadi itu pacarmu?" hah, pacar? Aku saja baru punya satu teman bagaimana bisa pacar?

"Kau mengintipnya dari jendela?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Haha aku merasakan kehadiranmu dan kau tak kunjung masuk ke rumah, lalu aku mengintipmu. Jadi siapa dia?"

"Hanya teman." Mendengar jawabanku pria itu terkejut.

"Kau sudah memiliki teman?"

"heem, dia teman pertamaku di SMA ini."

"Maafkan ayah, karena ayah kau tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak memiliki teman bukan salah mu ayah. Mungkin karena aku belum bisa menyesuaikan diri." Aku tak ingin menyalahkan ayahku terus menerus, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

"Kau anak baik Rin." dan sekarang aku dalam pelukan ayahku.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek.

Rin dan Len : minta review nya minna :)~


	4. Chapter 4

Terimakasih sudah review / favorite / follow :D saya benar-benar senang :D

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini.**

**_Hope you like it ;)_**

**Rin POV**

* * *

Tangan Len benar benar besar, a-aku suka ketika dia menggenggam tanganku. Tuhan jika dia memang teman yang kau kirim atas doa-doaku, kumohon jangan biarkan dia pergi dari ku, biarkan ia selalu mengenggam tanganku seperti ini.

Aku tak akan men sia-siakan teman baik sepertinya. Jika dia selalu disampingku kurasa itu cukup untuk ku, tanpa kehadiran teman-teman yang lain.

_**Drrtt…**_

Hm? Tak biasanya ada email masuk. Biasanya hanya ayah saja yang mengirim email, kira-kira siapa ya.

_From : Akita_Neru_

_To : Kagami_Rin_

_Subject : -_

_Kutunggu kau jam makan siang di taman sekolah. Jangan mengajak siapa pun termasuk Len._

Dari mana Neru tahu alamat emailku? Neru teman sekelasku sahabat Miku juga, yang sepertinya menyukai Len. Aku tau dari mana? Jelas sekali terlihat dari sikapnya terhadap Len sejak kelas 1. Walaupun aku tak punya banyak teman tapi aku sering memperhatikan teman-temanku. Apakah sebaiknya kutemui dia?

Tak perlu memikirkan Neru, toh besok juga bertemu. Sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan diri dan mengerjakan tugas yang cukup ribet itu. Dan pergi tidur.

Berangkat sekolah pagi ini sedikit berbeda, karena apa? Aku melihat rambut honey blonde yang diikat pony tail stasiun kereta. Yap! Itu Kagamine Len.

"Pagi Len." Sapa ku mengagetkan Len yang sedang berkutik dengan handphone nya.

"Ah Rin, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemy dengan mu disini." Saat ku amati Len mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek seragam olahraga di sekolahku. "Mau berangkat bersama?" tanya Len yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa mengenakan seragam olahraga?" tanyaku saat perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Pagi ini aku akan bertanding sepak bola, melawan Utau High school."

"Kau ikut klub sepak bola?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak, aku hanya sering bermain dengan klub sepak bola, lalu karena anggotanya ada yang tidak bisa datang hari ini aku yang menggantikannya. Yah cukup menyenangkan juga karena aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran seharian ini" Aku hanya ber oh ria. Jadi hari ini aku akan sendirian lagi?

"Selama aku tidak ada disekolah hati hati ya Rin, karena tidak ada yang menjagamu."

"Hei aku bukan anak kecil Len, kau selalu mengaggapku anak kecil."

"Bukan seperti itu, aku..aku hanya khawatir saja." Aku tersentak,dia khawatir padaku?

"Terimakasih Len, tapi tak perlu terlalu khawatir padaku." Len mengusap kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat dari pandangan mataku itu berarti sudah dekat.

"Oh ya satu lagi, selama aku tidak ada di sekolah jangan terlalu dekat dengan senpai yang bernama Kaito. Baiklah aku duluan ya Rin. Sampai ketemu lagi." Aku melambaikan tanganku. Kaito-senpai? Siapa dia?

Saat memasuki kelas, Neru dan kawan-kawan melihat ku dengan tatapan sinis, benar benar sinis. Aku takut melihatnya jadi aku cepat-cepat menuju bangku ku, tapi Neru keburu mencegah ku dengan memegang sebelah tanganku dengan erat. Sakit.

"Emailku sudah kau baca bukan? Jadi jangan lupa." Ucapnya dengan tak kalah sinisnya dengan tatapan nya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera duduk.

Jam pelajaran berlalu begitu saja. Sekarang jam istirahat pertama, istirahat berikutnya aku akan bertemu dengan Neru, perasaan ku bilang akan terjadi sesuatu.

_**Krieet..**_

Suara pintu kelas ku dibuka, dan menampakan makhluk berambut biru. Sepertinya kakak kelas. Sebelum senpai itu berbicara, Neru menghampirinya.

"Kaito senpai, tumben tumbenan kau kesini. Mencari Miku?" tanya Neru, Mikunya sih hanya blushing ditempat. Oh jadi itu yang namanya Kaito. Sepertinya bukan orang yang harus dijauhi seperti kata Len.

"Oh hai Akita-san. Aku kesini tidak mencari Miku, aku ada urusan dengan anak yang bernama Rin Kagami. Apakah orangnya ada?" hah? aku? Kenapa mencari ku?

"Rin? kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Itu bukan menjadi urusanmu Akita-san. Bisa kah kau memanggilkan anak yang bernama Rin Kagami?" gawat wajah Neru benar benar kesal, dan ia sekarang menghadap kearahku.

"Hei Rin,dicari Kaito senpai tuh! Cepat sana." Bentak Neru di depan wajahku.

"Ba-baiklah." aku segera lari menuju senpai itu.

"Kau yang bernama Rin Kagami?" tanya senpai dengan senyum yang lembut.

"I-iya,ada perlu apa senpai?"

"Ikut aku sebentar." Karena merasa aura kemarahan disekitarku aku langsung ikut Kaito senpai tanpa melihat sekelilingku. Terlalu mengerikan. Dan setelah beberapa menit, aku sampai dikantin.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak lapar senpai, jadi senpai saja yang pesan."

"Haha, benar benar. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak pesan." Aku dan Kaito senpai duduk di meja yang kosong. Apakah aku harus mendengarkan kata-kata Len untuk menjauhi orang ini?

"Kenalkan nama ku Kaito Shion. Kelas 3. Kau Kagami Rin kan? Temannya Len?"

"I-iya aku Kagami Rin dan temannya Len. Ada apa Shion senpai?"

"Tidak aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu. Panggil saja Kaito."

"Baiklah Kaito senpai. Ng kalau boleh aku tanya apa hubungan mu dengan Len?"

"Dia tidak berkata apa pun tentang ku?" tanya nya dengan nada bingung. Apakah aku harus bilang kalau Len berkata aku harus menjauhinya? "Dia berkata sesuatu kan? Bilang saja." Darimana dia tahu? Kalau ku beritahukan pada nya mungkin tidak apa apa.

"Len hanya bilang aku tidak boleh dekat dekat denganmu." Jawabku jujur sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Hening dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tertawa yang cukup keras.

"Hahahaha! Dia terlalu khawatir tuh." Kenapa ia malah tertawa? Ada yang lucu?

"Kenapa tertawa? Dan khawatir tentang apa?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Jawabnya dengan senyum tak jelas diwajahnya. Sedikit waspada dengan orang ini sepertinya ide bagus.

_**-skip jam makan siang. Di kelas-**_

Perasaanku tidak tenang, apa karena sejak pelajaran aku merasa ada yang memandangiku dengan tatapan benci, aku tak tahu siapa itu karena aku takut melihatnya. Atau gara-gara akan bertemu Neru dan teman-temannya nanti. Ah itu dia Neru, sedang melangkah ke tempat duduk ku.

**BRAAK!**

"K-kau Rin Kagami! Beraninya kau!" dari nada Neru terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Cukup menakutkan, di situasi seperti ini apa yang dapat ku lakukan selain hanya diam.

"Tahan Neru, anak anak satu kelas melihat ke arahmu sekarang. Lebih baik selesaikan ditempat lain saja." Perkataan Teto benar juga, sekarang kami sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tanpa bicara Neru langsung menyeretku, diikuti Miku dan Teto.

Cengkramannya terlalu kuat, ditambah kuku nya yang panjang-panjang itu membuat lebih sakit lagi. Aku dibawa ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang ku buat makan siang dengan Len kemarin. Setelah sampai aku didorong sampai jatuh menatap pohon.

"Ugh, sa-sakit Neru."

"Itu pantas untuk apa yang kau perbuat terhadapmu." Bentak Neru.

"Apa yang kuperbuat? Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan urusanmu." Bagus sekali, kalimatku membuat Neru lebih marah. Sekarang Neru mencekram lengan baju ku.

"Len Kagamine! Kau tak seharusnya mendekatinya! Kau keturunan pembunuh, apa jadi nya kalau Len Kagamine berteman dengan keturunan seorang pembunuh seperti mu! Nama baiknya bisa tercemar, pikirkan itu!" kali ini ia membentak tepat di depan wajah ku.

"A-aku ha-"

"Kaito Shion! Sejak kapan kau mendekatinya?"

"Aku tak pernah mendekatinya."

"Pembohong." Miku yang dari tadi terdiam sekarang ikut bicara dengan menundukan kepalanya. Apa Miku cemburu kepadaku? Neru berdiri dan beranjak pergi dariku. Mengambil sesuatu dari Teto, seperti botol yang berisi oli?

"Akan kau apakan oli itu Neru?" tanya Teto di belakang Neru. Oh aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Seperti di TV TV, dan BINGO! Dia menyiramku dengan oli itu. Oli itu membasahi seluruh tubuh bagian atas ku, mesk begitu oli itu menetes ke rok ku menyebabkan seluruh tubuh ku terkena oli. Teto dan Miku hanya cengo ditempat. "Neru kau keterlaluan dengannya." Teriak Miku dan mendekat kearahku.

"Miku, kau tak seharusnya peduli terhadapnya." Ucap Neru sambil menarik Miku menjauh dariku. Teto yang melihat hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Miku kulihat dia hanya pasrah saja. "Ingat Rin, jauhi kedua lelaki itu. Kau tak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu lebih kejam bukan? Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Mereka bertiga sudah pergi, aku tak bisa kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dadaku sesak, aku…aku ingin menangis sekarang bahkan air mataku mulai keluar. Bagaimana ini menangis hanya hal yang percuma karena tak akan merubah apapun. Tahan Rin tahan, kau harus bisa menahannya.

**Len POV**

* * *

Pertandingan hari ini cukup menyenangkan, mungkin karena tim kami menang haha. Pertandingannya juga selesai lebih awal, sebenarnya dibolehkan langsung pulang kerumah tapi aku ingin ke sekolah terlebih dulu. Ingin melihat keadaan Rin karena sejak tadi aku berpkir negatif terus tentang Rin.

Sekolah sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa anak yang ikut klub saja. Haah bodoh nya Len, sekarang kan sudah jam pulang sekolah tidak mungkin Rin masih ada di sekolah. Sia-sia aku datang kesini.

"Hei hei, ada anak di belakang taman sekolah." Karena sekolah sudah sepi anak anak tukang gossip berbicara keras sampai aku bisa mendengarnya. Dasar tukang gossip, lebih baik aku pulang saja percuma juga tetap disini.

"Siapa?"

"Itu si anak pembunuh, tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan hitam. Menjijikan sekali." Anak pembunuh? Apakah ada anak lain yang mendapat julukan seperti itu selain Rin? aku berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Kalau tak salah namanya Lin, Len, Ren? Ah siapa lah itu." Bodoh kalau Len itu namaku! Sepertinya aku harus kesana untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan Rin.

Gosip itu membuat ku penasaran, siapapun itu pasti ada sebabnya kan tubuhnya dipenuhi cairan hitam. Tanpa kusadari aku mempercepat jalanku kalau sekarang bisa disebut berlari. Setelah sampai memang ada seorang gadis yang dipenuhi cairan hitam, siapa itu? Setelah kudekati ternyata "Rin?" dia duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menundukan wajahnya, dibawah pohon dari baunya cairan hitam itu seperti oli.

"Len?" tanya Rin sambil mendongakan kepala. Aku langsung jongkok disamping dan memegang wajahnya yang penuh oli. Dari matanya terlihat sekali ia menahan tangisnya, kupeluk tubuhnya tak peduli dengan oli busuk itu.

"Kau ingin menangis kan Rin? Menangis lah, setelah itu kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Rin menggenggam kaos ku dengan sangat erat. Rin hanya diam tanpa bicara.

**Normal POV**

* * *

Keadaan hening masih dengan Rin dalam pelukan Len. 'ba-bagaimana ini, aku benar benar ingin menangis sekarang.' Batin Rin. Merasa tak ada reaksi dari Rin, Len mempererat pelukannya.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis lah Rin. tak ada yang melihat kok." Ucap Len dengan lembut. Akhirnya Rin tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia menangis sekencang mungkin di pelukan Len. "Le-Len, ja-jang..an tinggal..kan a-aku." Isak Rin pelan. "Tenang, aku disini." Len mengusap kepala Rin pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukan Len. Sekarang kaos olahraga Len benar benar dilumuri oli.

"Sudah tenang sekarang? Mau cerita?" tanya Len dengan senyum hangatnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rin.

"Neru, Neru menyuruhku menjauhimu." Ucap Rin langsung pada permasalahan.

"Lalu dia menyiram mu dengan oli?" tanya Len memastikan yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lagi oleh Rin. "Pasti sebelumnya dia mengataimu sesuatu dulu kan?"

"Tidak banyak sih dia hanya mengejek ku sebagai anak pembunuh." Len yang mendengar itu hanya dapat mendengus pelan. "Padahal aku baru saja mengenalmu akhir-akhir ini teman yang paling baik dengan ku, lalu aku disuruh menjauhi mu. Aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan." Perkataan Rin mebuat Len tersentak. Len berpikir sejenak, dan menjawab ucapan-ucapan Rin.

"Dengar Rin, jika semua ucapan mereka tak sesuai dengan kata hatimu, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Jujur saja aku juga tak ingin kau menjauhi ku tiba-tiba karena alasan cemburu seperti ini." Len memang mengetahui kalau Neru sedikit punya sifat yang lebih perhatian terhadapnya. "Dan soal pembunuh itu.."

"Kalau soal ejekan mereka aku sudah biasa menghadapinya."potong Rin.

"Yah kalau menurutku orang tua boleh saja pembunuh tapi belum tentu dengan anaknya." Ucap Len sambil mengusap air mata Rin, dan oli-oli yang masih tersisa di wajah Rin.

"Jadi Len, aku masih bisa berteman denganmu? Kau masih mau berteman dengan ku?"

"Tentu saja Rinrin, aku akan selalu menjadi teman mu. Apapun yang terjadi, sekarang bersihkan wajahmu dan kita pulang kerumah." Len berkata sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Rin menerima uluran tangannya

"Baiklah Lenlen, bagaimana dengan kaos olahragamu?"

"Oh ini, tak perlu khawatir, ini tak sebanyak oli diwajahmu." Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat oli yang ada diwajah Rin berpindah semua ke kaos olahraga Len. Rin hanya menangguk dan segera meninggalkan Len menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Dibelakang Rin, Len mengikutinya.

Sekarang sekolah benar benar sudah sepi,hanya ada Rin dan Len di dalamnya. Len menanti Rin yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya di kamar mandi, cukup lama. 'apakah Rin juga mandi didalam? Sampai harus memakan waktu lama?' batin Len.

"Yoo Len,maaf lama." Ucap Rin dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Kau ngapain aja didalam? Kau mandi?" tanya Len yang mendapat jitakan pelan (baca : cukup keras) dari Rin. "Aw sakit Rin!"

"Kalau aku mandi aku harus menyiapkan pakaian ganti juga bodoh!" kata-kata Rin benar, bahkan seragam Rin masih dilumuri beberapa oli. Len ingat kalau di dalam tasnya dia membawa jaket. Ia mengeluarkan jaket itu dan melemparnya ke Rin.

"Ini pakailah, kau akan malu kalau pulang berlumur oli seperti itu." Rin hanya menurut, dan memakainya. Setelah dipakai jaket Len yang dipakai Rin terlalu besar untuk badan Rin, membuat Len tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei jangan tertawa seperti itu!" bentak Rin.

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti memakai jubah saja. Hahahaha! bahkan jaket ku bisa menutupi rok mu." Ucap Len disela-sela tawanya sambil memegang perutnya.

"BODOOOOH!" teriak Rin dan langsung memukul perut Len membuat Len terjatuh di lantai dan meninggalkannya.

"Aww, itu sangat sakit Rin." tawa Len berhenti begitu saja setelah mendapat pukulan Rin, dan dengan sangaaat kesakitan ia bangkit dan menyusul Rin. "Hei tunggu Rin."

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : Saya benar benar minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh ya =o=V

Rin : tapi tumben-tumbenan lebih panjang dari biasanya

Len : Kesambet tuh si Author.

Author : #jitak Len. Baiklah minna minta review untuk cerita ini, barang kali bisa jadi inspirasi saya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Terimakasih yang sudah mereview :D . langsung saja ya.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini.

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah ini biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk menikmati liburnya di hari kerja dengan cara berlari pagi/berjalan dengan keluarganya/mencari udara segar/ yang lainnya. Tetapi berbeda dengan lelaki berambut honey blonde yang tidak diikat ini. Di pagi yang cerah ini dirinya masih terbaring di atas ranjang king size nya. Bahkan keadaan kamarnya masih gelap gulita.

"Len, bangun. Kau ingin menghabiskan libur mu hanya dengan tidur?"ucap seorang wanita cantik, yang tingginya sekitar 160 cm. Dan warna rambutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya, panjang rambutnya sepinggulnya. Ia membuka korden kamar tersebut yang mebuat cahaya-cahaya pagi memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Ah sinarnya, tutup lagi saja." Hening sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau aku mau bangun, akan kau berikan hadiah apa?" tanya sang lelaki yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Len.

"Kau tahu, Mama sudah membesarkan mu selama 16 tahun. Kau cuma disuruh bangun malah kau meminta imbalan. Kalau Mama seperti itu, Mama sudah meminta banyak imbalan dari mu. Karena saat kau masih bayi kau selalu membangunkan Mama dengan tangisanmu itu, entah itu pagi atau malam. Dan . ." Len langsung segera bangun, karena ia tahu kalau Mamanya sudah membahas hal ini pasti tak ada habisnya.

"Baik baik, aku akan segera mandi dan sarapan." Ucap Len sambil beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya lalu mengambil handuk. Ibunya memandangi keadaan sekitar kamar anaknya itu, dan ia mendapati sebuah lukisan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilihat nya.

"Itu lukisan siapa?" tanya Ibunya Len yang mendekati sebuah lukisan seorang wanita berambut honey blonde yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan wajah anaknya. "Mama baru kali ini melihatnya."

"Oh itu tugas melukis, aku disuruh melukis wajah partner ku." jawab Len, ia menyusul ibunya untuk melihat lukisan yang dilukisnya sendiri. "Sebenarnya sih tidak boleh dibawa pulang, karena aku memohon jadi-"

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau bisa melukis." Ejek ibunya. "Dia cantik."

"Tentu saja aku bisa melukis! Kalau bertemu akan ku kenalkan dengannya." Ucap Len.

"Jadi ada yang sedang menyukai seseorang?" goda Ibunya Len dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya.

Seketika wajah Len berubah menjadi merah. "Aku hanya berteman dengannya Ma! Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Mama jadi tak sabar untuk berkenalan dengannya, oh ya cepat lah mandi lalu sarapan dan sehabis itu kau harus menemani Mama mu ini pergi belanja." Ibunya Len langsung pergi kebawah meninggalkan anaknya dikamar sendirian. Len segera menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin.

Setelah selesai bersiap, ia langsung menuju ke tempat makan, dimana sang ibu sudah menunggunya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana Len?" tanya Ibunya saat melihat penampilan anaknya.

"Aku disuruh mengantarkan mu, kan Ma?" Len langsung duduk di meja makan menghadap Ibunya.

"Mengantarkan ku dengan pakaian seperti itu? Biasanya kau hanya mengenakan kaos, celana panjang dan jaket kesayangan mu itu?" mari kita lihat cara berpakaian Len hari ini. Ia mengenakan celana lurik hijau (seperti tentara) , kaos lengan panjang berwarna orange yang tengahnya berwarna kuning dan ada tulisan 'No Music No Life' bewarna merah, dan tak lupa topi berwarna orange dan kuning. Ia juga membawa headphone berwarna orange dan menggelantungkan nya di bagian leher. Kalau soal rambut tetap seperti biasanya diikat pony tail.

"Keren kan anak mu ini." Jawab Len dengan pedenya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Demi planet Pluto yang entah kemana, kau pede sekali Len."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya."

Acara sarapan pagi selesai, dan sekarang mereka berada di dalam mobil menuju tempat Ibunya berbelanja.

"Kita akan pergi kemana lagi Ma? Belanjaan mu sudah banyak sekali." Ucap Len yang kewalahan membawakan tas belanjaan ibunya. Di tangan kanan Len sudah ada tas besar berjumlah lima buah, dan begitu pula di tangan kiri Len.

"Kau itu cerewet, kau tahu saat kau masih bayi.."

"Mama, entah kenapa kau suka sekali membahas cerita 'saat kau masih bayi' itu. Aku sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya, dan lagi pula aku sudah besar mama!" balas Len. Dia sudah lelah daritadi mengikuti ibunya pergi belanja kesana sini, belum lagi saat berbelanja pakaian ia harus menunggu ibunya mencoba pakaian itu satu persatu! Satu pakaian saja bisa sampai 15 menit. Belum lagi setiap ibunya meminta saran Len dan Len bilang bahwa pakaian itu cocok, bukannya dibeli justru mencari yang lain.

"Kau itu memang tidak ingin menemani mama-" ibunya berhenti berbicara ketika melihat kearah seberang jalan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Len mengikuti arah pandangan mama nya, dan ia melihat gadis honey blonde yang terdapat pita kecil berwarna putih yang ditempatkan di samping kepalanya. Ia juga memakai jaket kesayangan Len.

"Lihat Len! Itu seperti jaket kesayangan yang dibelikan Papa mu di Prancis itu! Tunggu itu mirip atau memang punya mu?" tanpa persetujuan Len, ibunya langsung menariknya ke gadis tersebut. Anehnya saat menyebrang jalan ibunya tanpa melihat kanan kiri dan tak ada yang menabrak nya. How lucky!

"Tu-tunggu ma! Jangan cepat cepat jalan mu, kau bisa menabraknya."

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, kau bisa-"

"AH!" teriak seorang gadis didepannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut. "Len?"

"O-oh hai Rin." ucap Len sedikit malu.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ibunya Len.

_**-saat di café-**_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Dia mengira aku pacarmu Len. Sungguh menggelikan. AHAHAHA!" Ibu len tertawa dengan memegang perutnya. Tawa nya cukup keras membuat Len dan Rin malu duduk satu meja dengannya. Len memesan minuman Blue Ocean sedangkan Rin orange juice. Ibunya Len? Dia sedang tak bernafsu minum karena tawanya.

"Cukup ma, kau membuat kita jadi perhatian café." Ucap Len.

"Oh benar maaf." Tawa nya hilang dan berubah menjadi anggun. "Jadi, nama mu siapa?" tanya nya menghadap Rin. sekarang mereka sedang berada di café. Mereka memesan tempat berada ditengah café, Len duduk disebelah Rin sedangkan Ibunya duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"A-aku Rin Kagami. Teman sekelas Len. Maaf sudah mengira anda pacar Len" Ucap Rin dengan sopan dan bisa dibilang sedikit gugup. Ibu Rin sedikit tersentak mendengar nama lengkap Rin. "Oh ya, tadinya aku mau mengembalikan jaket mu, tapi... tapi, karena."

"Iya tak apa, kau bisa memakainya terlebih dahulu. Santai saja." Jawab Len dengan tersenyum. "Soal permintaan maaf mu itu, memang Mama ku seperti anak muda?"

"Bisa saja kau menyukai ibu-ibu muda." Jawab Rin asal.

"AHAHAHAHAHHA! Kau benar Rin, memang Len itu pantas berpacaran dengan ibu-ibu muda." Tawa Ibu nya Len lagi. "Kenalkan, aku ibunya Len, kau bisa memanggilku Lola."

"Ba-baiklah Lola-san. Jadi kalian dari mana?"

"Mengantarkannya belanja." Jawab Len enteng sambil menunjuk ke arah Lola.

"Kau mau ikut dengan ku belanja Rin? Dulu aku berharap bisa mempunyai anak perempuan yang bisa diajak belanja bersama, malah mempunyai anak lelaki. Menyukai ibu-ibu pula pfft."

"Hei, aku mendengarnya Ma!" bentak Len tapi dengan nada tak beigitu keras. "Kalau kau mau berbelanja lagi silahkan, tapi aku tak mau ikut. Aku lelah."

"La-lagipula aku pergi hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket kepada Len, setelah itu aku akan pulang. Masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan."

"Ah kalian itu anak muda yang suram. Tak bisa diajak bersenang-senang." Ejek Lola.

"Astaga, jangan sampai Lola-san." Jawab Rin dengan wajah takut.

"Baiklah baiklah. Len akan mengantarkan mu pulang terlebih dahulu. Iya kan Len?"

"Hm? Baiklah. Kau sendiri bagaimana Ma?" tanya Len

"Masih ada yang harus ku beli, jadi tinggal saja. Dan barang-barang ini kau yang membawa." jawab Lola sambil menunjuk barang-barang yang tadi ia beli.

"Baiklah. Mau pulang sekarang Rin?" tanya Len kepada Rin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya, mungkin ayahku sudah mencariku." Ucap Rin dan langsung berdiri diikuti oleh Len. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda Lola-san."

"Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu Rin. Hati-hati dijalan ya kalian berdua."ucap Lola sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, wajah Lola berubah menjadi serius sambil salah satu tangan mengepal untuk menopang dagunya. "Kagami ya. Bukankah itu keluarga yang pernah ada dikoran?"

"Silahkan nona." Ucap Len sambil membuka kan pintu mobil sebelah pengemudi dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Haha terimakasih." Jawab Rin sambil memasuki mobil. Setelah Rin masuk Len segera masuk dan duduk di tempat pengemudi. "Kau bisa menyetir Len?"

"Tentu saja. Oh ya dimana rumah mu?" tanya Len.

"Ke arah selatan."

"Baiklah nona, jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Ucap Len dan segera bergegas menuju rumah Rin.

**Len POV**

* * *

Wah senangnya bisa pergi ke rumah Rin 2 kali. Apakah kali ini aku bisa mampir kerumahnya? Kalau mampir kira-kira seperti apa ya didalamnya? Apakah aku akan sekalian dimasak kan oleh Rin? Tunggu, memangnya Rin bisa masak? Ah terserahlah yang penting bisa melihat kedalam rumahnya, dan semoga saja bisa berkenalan dengan Aya-

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Len?" tanya Rin kepada ku membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran anehku.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyadari nya." Benarkah daritadi aku senyum sendiri? Memalukan.

"Iya."

.

.

.

Hening. Kenapa jadi hening begini? Apa ku setel saja lagu kesukaan ku? Tapi kalau tidak sesuai dengan lagu kesukaannya bagaimana? Atau lagu lama kesukaan Mama saja? Ah kuyakin dia lebih tidak menyukainya.

"Ng Len, ini ku kembalikan jaketmu." Ucap Rin memecahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalaku. "Sudah ku cuci kok, tenang saja." Tambahnya sambil melepas jaket milik ku dan mengembalikan kepadaku.

"Oh baiklah, taruh saja di bangku belakang." Jawabku. "Jadi bagaimana hari-hari mu kemarin tanpa ku?" eh tunggu, kemarin kan hari dimana Rin di bully oleh Neru. Kenapa aku malah menanyakannya, sudah bagus Rin tidak sesedih kemarin. Argh! Len bodooh!

"Hm? Kemarin? Oh aku ingat sesuatu, kemarin aku sedikit mengobrol dengan Kaito-senpai."

"Oh Kait- Apa kau bilang? Kaito rambut biru itu!?" jujur saja ini mengagetkan ku, jadi kemarin Rin bertemu Kaito?

"Iya, dia lumayan baik kok. Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu Rinnooy! Dia mendatangi mu?" tanyaku masih focus dengan menyetirku.

"Kemarin dia datang ke kelas, mencariku dan mengajak ku berkenalan. Jadi?" oh aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sepertinya Rin sangat penasaran dengan hubunganku dengan Kaito.

"Yah dia juga salah satu teman dekat ku. Sepertinya Miku teman sekelas kita menyukainya." Jujur saja aku sangat amat teramat malas membahas tentang Freak Ice Cream seperti dia.

"Oh pantas saja, waktu itu Miku sempat blushing saat Kaito datang ke kelas." Jelas Rin.

"Oh itu hal yang biasa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaito senpai? Apakah dia juga menyukai Miku? Kalau benar pasti sudah menjadi pasangan yang keren." Kulihat wajahnya mata nya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing. Tak kusangka Rin menyukai hal seperti ini.

"Tanya saja kepada Kaito nya." Jawabku dengan nada malas. "Baiklah Nona sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah mu, jadi berhentilah bertanya tentang Kaito."

"Kau benar tuan, apa lebih baik aku meminta alamat email nya saja sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan info lebih lanjut tentangnya?" tanya Rin dengan nada sopan yang sedikit- mengejek mungkin? Tunggu dia saja tak punya alamat emailku, kenapa dia justru meminta alamat email Kaito?

"Kau tidak meminta alamat email ku saja?" tawarku.

"Oh! Benar juga, tapi tak penting juga punya alamat email mu." Kata-kata Rin menusuk sekali, dia lebih memilih alamat email Kaito. "Pfft, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau akan menangis hanya karena aku tidak meminta alamat email mu?" sial aku ditertawakan Rin, malu lah kau Len!

"Si-siapa yang menangis?" tanya ku. dan dua buah telapak tangan memegang pipiku setelah pertanyaanku tadi. Tentu saja itu tangannya Rin, memang siapa lagi yang ada di dalam mobil ini selain Rin dan Aku yang sedang menyetir? Jujur saja aku lebih senang jika tangan Rin menyentuh wajahku daripada bergandengan waktu itu.

Kedua tangan itu mengalihkan pandangan ku dari jalan dan menghadapkan ke wajah Rin. "Lihat, bola mata mu sedikit merah." Ucap Rin yang terdapat senyum lebar di wajahnya. Karena aku malu aku melepas kan tangan Rin.

"Aku sedang menyetir Rinny, jangan ganggu konsentrasi ku."baiklah sepertinya aku blushing sekarang.

"Tapi rumahku sudah terlewati." Benar kah yang diucapkan Rin? melihat sekitar jalanan memang sepertinya sudah terlewati, tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga. "Aku turun disini saja, cukup dekat rumahku dari sini." Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, biar ku antar dengan jalan kaki." Ucapku sambil mematikan mesin mobil dan turun dari mobil yang diikuti oleh Rin.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Rin yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari parkiran mobilku, Rin memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sedari tadi. "Baiklah Len, kita sudah sampai. Mau mampir ke rumah ku?"

"Tidak Rin, aku langsung saja. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku mampir." Jawabku dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kunjungan dari mu. Lalu terimakasih atas jaketnya."

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang ya Rin, sampai bertemu besok." Ucap ku sembari berbalik dan meninggalkan Rin. Samar-samar kudengar Rin mengucapkan 'sampai besok' kepadaku.

Sesampainya dirumah kukira Mama belum pulang, ternyata ia justru sudah sampai di rumah, duduk manis di ruang tengah sambil membolak balik majalahnya. "Aku pulang."

"Oh sudah pulang rupanya. Duduklah di sini sebentar, ada yang ingin Mama tanyakan." Langsung saja aku duduk di sofa dekat Mama. "Rin Kagami, apakah dia berasal dari keluarga yang diberitakan di Koran?"

Pertanyaan Mama itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut, jadi selama ini keluarga Rin itu "Jadi selama ini keluarga Rin adalah artis terkenal? Dalam bidang apa? Music olahrraga atau- ADUUH! Kenapa memukul ku ma!" sial padahal aku tanya baik-baik justru di pukul kepalaku.

"Bukan artis, tapi . . . yah pasti kau sudah tau." Cara bicaranya sedikit serius sekarang. Oh pasti soal keluarga Rin yang pembunuh itu.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi teman mu?"

"Aku mengenalnya baru-baru saja, lagi pula dia anak yang baik. Tidak seperti yang telah dibicarakan banyak orang." jelas ku.

"Memang orang-orang berkata bahwa ayah nya seorang pembunuh, tapi cerita sebenarnya…" mamaku berhenti sebentar mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja membunuh."

"Oh, benarkah apa yang kau katakana ma? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengenalnya?" tanya ku dengan sangat penasaran.

"Sudah lah tidak perlu dibicarakan." Ucapnya, tangannya sekarang berada di pundak ku. "Yang jelas dia anak yang baik dan tidak sepantasnya kau menjauhi nya."

"Hah, memang aku menjauhinya? Jelas-jelas aku dekat dengannya." Aku mengambil nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataanku. "Kau hutang cerita terhadapku ma. Aku ke kamar dulu, sampai nanti." Aku segera berdiri dan sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu, Len Kagamine! Mama mu belum selesai bertanya." Aku kembali duduk dan mendengarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Dia yang ada dilukisan mu, benar kan?" seketika aku merasakan panas di sekitar wajahku, merona kah aku karena malu? "Ahahaha! Rona diwajahmu sudah menjadi jawaban untuk ku, baiklah kau boleh pergi." Sial aku ditertawakan oleh mama ku sendiri.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya lagi. " ucap ku sambil menuju kamarku.

Aku menuju ke kamar ku dan meninggalkan mama ku sendirian. Setelah sampai di kamar aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan rencananya aku langsung ingin tidur tetapi gagal karena. .

_**Zuuto Beautiful days & tomodachi saigo ni itta-**_

Handphone ku berbunyi, telfon dari Mikuo. Dia memang sering menggagalkan rencana-rencana ku. sigh lebih baik kuangkat saja.

"Ada apa Mikuo?" tanyaku duluan saat setelah mengangkat telfon itu.

"Oh hai Len, tidak sibuk kan?" ugh aku bertanya duluan kenapa dia justru berbalik tanya!

"Sejujurnya sahabatku **tercinta**, aku ingin memejamkan mata dan tidur di siang yang indah ini." Ucap ku dengan menekan kan kata tercinta.

"Kau tahu my **really really** beloved best friend ini sudah jam 4 sore dan kau bilang ini masih siang!?" kenapa sekarang dia yang membentak ku, harusnya aku yang membentaknya.

"Terserah, apa mau mu?"

"Soal Rin." Rin? Yang tadinya aku berbaring dikasur sekarang aku duduk dikasurku. "Kau pasti tahu kan kemarin dia di bully oleh.."

"Ya ya, aku tahu soal itu. Neru kan pelakunya?" jawabku dengan malas, ku kira terjadi sesuatu dengaan Rin.

"Kau tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu? Seperti contohnya member peringatan kepadanya?" memberi peringatan, memangnya siapa aku? Kepala sekolah saja tidak memberinya peringatan. "Kalau dibiarkan terus menerus kasihan Rin nantinya."

Baiklah kalau soal Rin apapun aku jadi bersemangat. "Tunggu saja, jika dia melakukan sesuatu lagi terhadap Rin aku akan memberitahu nya baik-baik." Ucapku dengan nada ragu. Yang benar saja, jika aku memberi peringatan kepada Neru karena Rin, bisa-bisa justru Rin yang tak suka dengan kelakuanku.

"Hah terserah kau. _**Tuuut Tuuut **_." Dia menutup telfon nya tanpa salam basa basi? Dasar Mikuo! Sekarang aku jadi tak bisa kembali tidur, haah.

**Normal POV**

* * *

_**-dirumah Rin-**_

"Wow, sudah dua kali kau diantar kan lelaki yang sama sampai rumah, Rin. siapa dia?" ucap lelaki separuh baya.

"Ayah, kau mengagetkan ku. Aku pulang bukannya disapa." Ucap Rin mendekati ayah nya yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga seperti biasa.

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan pemuda itu kepada ayah." Ayahnya yang melihat Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan." Rin langsung meninggalkan ayahnya dan kembali ke kamar.

_**-esok nya, disekolah-**_

Pagi hari ini sekolah VocaHighSchool –tepat nya anak-anak kelas 2- telah diributkan oleh berita tentang adanya rencana kemah untuk anak-anak kelas 2. Sebenarnya berita itu sudah ada sejak seminggu yang lalu, tetapi baru di sampaikan pagi ini di mading sekolah.

"Hei apakah benar akan diadakan kemah?" ucap seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab seorang siswi.

"Apakah tenda laki-laki dan perempuan jadi satu?" tanya siswa yang dijawab dengan sebuah jitakan dari siswi yang lain.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh." Jawab siswi tersebut. Setelah gerombolan anak-anak itu pergi datanglah gerombolan dari Mikuo Hatsune.

"Kau dengar Len? Akan ada acara berkemah." Ucap Mikuo sambil menyenggol tangan Len.

"Ya ya, aku dengar. Tapi akan kah lebih baik jika kita dengar dari guru- guru sendiri?" tanya Len dengan nada memastikan. Setelah itu mereka memasuki kelas yang diikuti suara bel tanda masuk.

"Pagi Len." Sapa seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah bangku Len.

"Pagi Rin." Len berbalik menyapanya. "Kau sudah dengar acara kemah itu?" tambah Len.

"Oh ada acara berkemah? Kapan?" tanya Rin yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Ku kira semua anak kelas 2 disini sudah tahu." Sebelum Rin menjawab Gakupo-sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap Gakupo-sensei.

"Selamat pagi Sensei." Ucap seluruh anak-anak dikelas dengan berdiri setelah itu kembali duduk.

"Pasti kalian sudah tahu tentang acara berkemah yang akan dilaksanakan besok jumat." Setelah Gakupo-sensei berkata seperti itu kelas menjadi ribut, membicarakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya saat berkemah. "Ehem! Dengarkan dulu, saat berkemah nanti kalian harus membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang, 2 siswa dan 2 siswi."

"Sudah ku kira laki-laki dan perempuan akan berada di satu tenda." Ucap seorang siswa dengan nada yang keran dan di jawab dengan lemparan kamus inggris oleh seorang siswi.

"Bukan seperti itu, 2 siswa akan mendirikan tendanya dan tenda untuk siswi yang satu kelompok dengannya. Sedangkan 2 siswi akan memasakan untuk kelompoknya. Dan tentu saja tenda siswa dan siswi akan terpisah. Sekarang cepat kalian cari anggota kelompok kalian!"

Anak-anak di kelas pun segera mencari anggota kelompoknya. Len hanya diam saja karena ia sudah yakin bahwa ia akan satu kelompok dengan Mikuo. Daan BINGO! "Yo Len, akan berkelompok denganku kan?" ucap Mikuo yang mendatangi bangku Len.

"Tentu. Aku selalu bersama mu jika saat seperti ini." Ucap Len dengan nada pasrah.

"Lalu siswi nya?" tanya Mikuo. Di pikiran Len terbesit siswi yang akan menjadi anggota kelompoknya kalau bukan.

"Rin mau kan satu kelompok dengan ku?" Len langsung bertanya kepada Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Um, aku mau." Jawab Rin dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah kurang satu lagi." Ucap Mikuo sambil berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau Miku?"

"Bukankah dia selalu bersama Teto dan Neru?" tanya Len sambil memandang ke arah Miku. Yang dipandang pun sedang mengobrol dengan 2 orang temannya, dan setelah percakapan lumayan panjang Miku berjalan ke arah bangku Len, lebih tepatnya kea rah Mikuo.

"Hei Mikuo, aku belum mendapatkan kelompok. Bagaimana dengan kelompok mu?" tanya Miku to the point.

"Kekurangan anggota 1 siswi." Jawab nya. "Mau bergabung?"

"Iya boleh." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Siapa saja anggota mu?"

"Aku, Mikuo, kau dan Rin." kali ini yang menjawab adalah Len.

"Oh benarkah? Pasti akan menyenangkan." Ucap Miku masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya melihat ke arah Rin. Rin yang di tatap hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita sudahi dulu pembahasan ini, kalian bisa melanjutkannya saat istirahat dan kumpulkan nama anggotanya ke saya saat jam makan siang. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Para murid pun segera kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Author : aduuuh reader ku tercinta, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sudah updatenya lama, cerita gaje. #membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

Len : Makanya kalau bikin cerita itu yang jelas.

Rin : Tapi next chapter kayanya Author mau bikin sesuatu yang jelas tuh.

Author : Pokoknya author minta maaf kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan para reader, tapi author tetep berusaha biar para reader puas dengan cerita. Sampai ketemu di next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk reader saya yang setia . saya juga mengucapkan maaf karena update nya sangat teramat lama dikarenakan saya sedang fokus dengan sekolah saya u.u

Len : Ah payah lu!

Rin : Jangan gitu Len, sebenarnya author juga udah bikin cerita chapter ini udah dari lama tapi baru sempet upload sekarang deh.

Author : Terimakasih Rin T_T

Rin dan Len : Langsung saja.

**Author's Note : **Di cerita ini ulang tahun Rin tidak bisa sesuai tanggal 27 Desember, jadi author minta maaf ^^"

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini. Dan cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Magical Mirror bukan dari fanfict lain ataupun cerita anime, manga atau novel yang lain :)

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

'_Oh jadi begitu ya perasaan mempunyai banyak teman. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.' Pikir benak Rin._

_Akhirnya Rin telah mengetahui perasaan itu. Sekarang Rin telah mempunyai teman, bukan hanya seorang teman tetapi banyak teman seperti yang dia inginkan dari dulu. Semuanya mengenalnya, semuanya menyayanginya, semuanya berbicara dengannya tanpa ada rasa takut._

_Miku, Teto dan Neru sudah menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang membencinya, ataupun menjauhinya. Jika ada tugas kelompok teman-temannya selalu merebutkan untuk satu kelompok dengan Rin, bahkan ada yang sampai bertengkar karena merebutkannya. Jam makan siang pun tak harus dilewati Rin sendirian, selalu ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama._

_Itu semua merupakan keinginan Rin dari dulu, dia benar-benar bahagia karena semuanya dapat terkabulkan. Tetapi di dalam kebahagiaan nya ini ada sesuatu yang hilang. Seseorang yang berharga baginya._

_._

_._

_._

_Len Kagamine._

_Teman pertamanya._

_Di dalam keadaan bahagia ini, justru Len Kagamine tidak pernah ada untuknya. Berbeda seperti dahulu yang selalu datang saat Rin membutuhkannya. Perasaan Rin mengatakan sikap Len lebih tepat disebut menjauhinya. Setiap kali Rin mengajaknya makan siang bersama / sekedar pulang bersama, Len selalu menolaknya. Setiap kali Rin bercerita tentang masalahnya, Len selalu mengacuhkannya. Bahakan yang lebih parahnya karena Rin terlalu memaksa Len untuk pulang bersamanya, Len justru membentaknya_

"**Kau mengganggu kehidupanku saja! Kau sudah punya banyak teman kan? Lupakan saja aku. Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu! Aku ingin bebas tanpamu!"**

_Suara Len dan wajah Len masih dapat diingatnya dengan jelas. Lantang, jelas, kasar, volume yang keras dan menakutkan._

'_Apa artinya memiliki banyak teman, tetapi teman yang paling berharga untuk mu membenci mu?' pikir Rin. Rin ingin ia kembali dekat lagi dengan Len, makan siang bersama pulang bersama. Rin benar-benar merindukan Len yang dulu, bukan Len yang sekarang yang sedang menjauhinya. Bukan Len yang membentak dengan seenaknya._

Rin pun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari maraton. Badanya penuh dengan keringat. "Oh, syukurlah hanya mimpi." Ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. "Tapi mimpi itu benar-benar mengerikan." Tambahnya.

Rin pun beralih ke jam kecil di mejanya. "Sudah pukul 7, aku harus cepat-cepat atau aku akan terlambat." Ucap Rin langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap ia langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Dan seperti biasa disana sepi, tak ada seorang pun di karenakan ayah nya yang telah pergi bekerja pada pagi hari dan kemungkinan hari ini ayahnya tak akan pulang kerumah. Itu artinya hari ini kediaman Kagami akan kosong sampai malam hari.

-skip, setelah sampai di sekolah-

Rin segera memasuki kelas, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Pagi Rin." Sapa Miku dengan senyum di wajahnya menghampiri Rin yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Nanti kita akan pergi belanja bersama, ingat kan Rin?" tambahnya.

"Pagi Miku. Iya aku ingat, aku sudah mendaftar apa saja yang akan kita butuhkan." Jawab Rin sambil menuju bangkunya, Miku hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Ternyata seorang Len Kagamine sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Sekarang ia sedang membaca buku, entah itu buku apa tetapi terlihat dari wajahnya ia sangat tertarik sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Rin. Melihat wajah Len, Rin jadi teringat mimpinya. Mimpi saat Len membentaknya dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"Kenapa? Hari ini aku lebih tampan?" Goda Len yang beralih dari bukunya karena ia sadar sedari tadi ia telah dipandang terus menerus oleh teman sekelasnya ini. Pertanyaan Len juga berhasil membuyarkan ingatan tentang mimpi buruknya itu.

Suara Len berbeda dengan yang ia mimpikan tadi malam, lebih lembut walaupun ada nada menggoda didalamnya. Setidaknya tidak kasar seperti di dalam mimpinya. "Len, cobalah periksa ke dokter jiwa. Mungkin jiwa mu terganggu karena kau selalu membanggakan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Rin lalu duduk di bangkunya. "Oh ya jangan lupa nanti kita akan membeli perlengkapan untuk berkemah."

"Baik baik, aku ingat soal itu." Jawab Len dengan meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Oh ya, tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Rin.

"Tanggal 27." Jawab Len tak beralih dari bukunya. Tanggal 27 di bulan ini adalah ulang tahun Rin. Yah percuma juga dia ingat kalau tak ada seorang pun yang ingat / bahkan tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Secara dia tidak memiliki banyak teman dan Len teman barunya. Hari ini saja ayahnya mungkin juga lupa karena pekerjaannya itu.

"Oh begitu, sensei sudah mau datang sebaiknya selesaikan segera buku mu itu."

_**-skip, saat membeli perlengkapan berkemah-**_

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah mall yang menyiapkan berbagai macam yang dibutuhkan oleh konsumen. Mulai dari elektronik, kebutuhan sehari-hari, pakaian dan lain-lain.

Kelompok Mikuo telah menyiapkan peralatan berkemah, tinggal bahan makanan yang akan dinikmati saat berkemah. Sekarang mereka ada di bagian bahan-bahan makanan mentah. "Baiklah para lelaki, kalian ingin kita memasakan apa untuk kalian?" tanya Miku yang sedang memilih sayur-sayuran.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak Miku?" tanya Len.

"Sudah sejak lama, lagi pula waktu di SMP aku diajarin. Benarkan Rin." Ucap Miku.

"Oh benar kata Mikuo. Sekarang kalian pilih saja makanan yang ingin kalian makan untuk esok." Ucap Rin.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau banana spli-" ucapan Len terpotong oleh bunyi dari hpnya.

_**Bip Bip…**_

"Di otak mu hanya banana split saja, jangan masak itu Miku Rin." Ucap Mikuo. Len sendiri mengecek email yang didapatnya. Dari Kaito.

_**From : Shion_Kaito**_

_**To : Kagamine_Len**_

_**Subject : Hi Baka!**_

_**Oi kepala kuning, kau sudah tahu hari ini ulang tahun Rin?**_

Yang dikirim email pun hanya bisa menatap handphone kuningnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Rin karena mereka baru-baru saja berteman. Jadi bagaimana Len bisa tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahun Rin? Mereka juga tak pernah membahasnya.

_**From : Kagamine_Len**_

_**To : Shion_Kaito**_

_**Subject : re:Hi Baka!**_

_**Dari mana kau tahu tanggal ulang tahun Rin?**_

Sebelum mengirimkan emailnya, Len berhenti terlebih dahulu. Dia lupa bahwa Kaito adalah anggota OSIS, jadi dia pasti tahu tentang biodata anak-anak satu sekolah. Len mengganti isi emailnya.

_**Apakah aku bisa mempercayai mu bahwa hari Rin berulang tahun?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Send.**_

Mikuo, Miku dan Rin sedang sibuk memilih bahan makanan. Sedangkan Len masih dibingungkan oleh ulang tahun Rin. Kalaupun hari ini ulang tahun Rin, apakah sudah ada yang mengucapkannya? Apakah itu artinya Len tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan? Len sangat mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

_**Bip Bip…**_

Len segera membuka email masuk miliknya.

_**From : Shion_Kaito**_

_**To : Kagamine_Len**_

_**Subject : re:re:Hi Baka!**_

_**Kalau aku membohongimu, kau bisa menyuruhku membelikan pisang-pisang kesukaanmu.**_

Dari email yang didapat Len, ia tahu bahwa bila Kaito telah mengatakan seperti itu, artinya dia bisa dipercayai. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan? Len menyusul kelompoknya itu yang telah membeli banyak macam bahan mentah.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Len.

"Hm? Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin pulang?" tanya Mikuo.

"Mama ku memerlukan ku sekarang. Baiklah selamat berjuang." Jawab Len segera pergi.

"Kalau begini menu makanan yang memilih tinggal Mikuo." Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, aku mau kare extra pedas dan extra negi. Bagaimana sanggup membuatnya?" tantang Mikuo yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan keyakinan oleh kedua gadis penerima tantangan.

Kembali kepada Len yang sekarang sedang berlari-lari mencari toko kue. Len sendiri tidak yakin apakah dirinya akan menemukan toko roti yang masih buka, dan masih menyisakan kue tart sesuai bayangannya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membeli kue tart sebelumnya jadi ia sekarang benar-benar bingung. Seketika muncul seseorang dengan hobi belanja di kepalanya, hobi belanja pasti tahu kan dimana tempat menjual kue tart yang lezat? Segera Len mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

Len benar-benar berharap kalau Ibunya tahu dimana toko kue tart itu, tapi apa daya setelah menekan nomor Ibunya, dan menelfonnya Len justru mendapatkan jawaban dari ponsel nya **"Maaf pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan tersebut, silahkan isi ulang pulsa.." **'Oh sial! Kalau begini aku harus bagaimana?' pikir Len.

"Rin, apakah kita sudah lengkap membeli bahan-bahan yang kita butuhkan?" sambil mengecek barang-barang yang sedang dibawanya Miku bertanya kepada Rin untuk memastikannya lagi.

"Tenang Miku, kalau pun ada yang belum dibeli kita bisa menyuruh para lelaki untuk belanja." Jawab Rin entang. "Sampai disini saja mengantarkannya. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendirian." Tambah Rin.

"Tapi Rin ini sudah larut, tak baik kalau membiarkan mu pulang sendirian." Ucap Miku.

"Benar kata Miku, aku dan Miku bisa pulang bersama sedangkan kau sendirian." Tambah Mikuo.

"Sungguh aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kalian sudah mengantarkan ku sampai stasiun dekat rumahku." Ucap Rin sambil senyum.

Kedua Hatsune itu hanya bisa menyerah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah hati-hati ya." Dan mereka pun kembali kerumahnya.

'Bahkan sekarang sudah larut malam dan belum ada yang mengucapkan satu orang pun' gumam Rin sambil tersenyum miris. Mungkin bagi Rin berpikir ada yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadanya terlalu mustahil, mengingat statusnya yang tak memiliki teman.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan yang sebentar lagi sampai ditempat tujuannya. Dari tempatnya ia berdiri Rin sudah dapat melihat rumahnya dan… seseorang di depan pagarnya? Siapa dia? Diamatinya sosok itu yang kurang jelas karena suasana sudah malam. Honeyblonde, pony tail, seragam sekolahnya yang biasa dipakai oleh para siswa. Menurut pengelihatan Rin, orang itu sedang membawa suatu benda dan berbicara dengan benda yang dibawanya itu.

Merasa mengenali sosok tersebut Rin berlari kearahnya. "Len? Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Rin dengan senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa. Yang disapa hanya kaget dan menyembunyikan benda yang dibawanya tadi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Rin? Kau barusan pulang? Sendirian? Ku kira kau telah pulang sejak tadi." Ucap Len dengan menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Iya aku barusan pulang dan tadi Miku dan Mikuo sudah mengantarkan ku sampai stasiun dekat sini." Ucap Rin. "Dan Len ada apa kau berada disini?" tanya Rin. "Kau menyembunyikan apa di balik punggungmu?" guman Rin yang sedikit penasaran.

Tiba-tiba keringat dingin keluar di punggung Len, mungkin disebabkan karena ia gugup dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Rin. Dia belum siap menjawabnya tetapi yang dihadapannya sudah menanti jawabannya.

"Aku bertanya kepada mu Len, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Rin lagi.

'Len bodoh tinggal menjawab saja apa susahnya sih?' pikir Len. 'Tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan hadiah ku ini.' Pikir Len lagi. 'Kalau kau hanya diam saja dia juga pasti akan kepikiran.' Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja perkelahian batin Len ini.

"Len? Masih hidup? Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mati berdiri kan? Kau tidak-"

"BAIK BAIK RIN, aku mendengarmu!" ucap Len yang sebal dengan bom pertanyaan dari Rin, dia juga masih gugup dengan hadiah yang akan diberikannya. "Berikan aku waktu 3 detik untuk bernafas." Tambah Len. Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Rin.

1 detik. 'Tenang Len tak perlu gugup'

2 detik. 'Ambil nafas pelan pelan'

3 detik. 'Hembuskan pelan-pelan'

"Sekarang beri aku waktu 10 detik untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan kau harus berbalik tak boleh melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan." Ucap Len yang sudah menenangkan batinnya.

"Kau ingin buang air kecil disini?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau bisa buang air kecil di WC rumah ku kok, jadi tak perlu melakukannya disini." Tambah Rin.

"Bo-bodoh! Begini-begini aku masih punya malu!" bentak Len dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan warna merah diwajahnya. "Sudah cepatlah lakukan apa yang ku bilang tadi kalau kau ingin semua pertanyaanmu ku jawab."

"Baiklah." Rin menuruti apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Len.

Setelah Rin berbalik, Len menginstruksikannya lagi. "Tutup matamu. Dan jangan mengintip. Kalau kau melanggar aku tidak akan mendirikan tendamu!" ancam Len.

"Argh! Baik baik, akan kulakukan semua perintahmu!" Setelah Len memastikan Rin tidak mengintip Len mulai melakukan rencananya. "Aku hitung ya." Rin pun mulai menghitungnya.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Empat".

"Lima."

"Enam."

"Tujuh."

"Delapan. " "Baiklah aku berharap padamu!" samar-samar Rin mendengar Len bergumam seperti itu.

"Sembilan."

"Dan sepu-"

Belum selesai Rin mengucapkan angka terakhir Len sudah memotongnya. "Buka matamu." Ucap Len yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya. "Kejutan~! Selamat Ulang Tahun Rin!" tambah Len dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan kejutan-kejutan yang biasa. Biasanya orang-orang akan membawa kue tart dengan lilin diatasnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Len membawa boneka jeruk ukuran besar yang memiliki mata, mulut yang sedang tertawa, serta tangan dan kaki. Diatas kepala boneka itu juga ada pita besar bewarna putih mirip seperti pita yang sering dipakai Rin. Dan ada lilin berbentuk angka 1 dan 7 yang menyala ditengah-tengah kedua pita itu. Lilin itu dipasang menggunakan jarum jahit.

Rin yang melihat masih diam di tempat melihat apa yang dilakukan Len. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa atau mengucapkan apa, justru yang akan keluar adalah air matanya.

Len yang melihat Rin akan menangis segera mengatakan sesuatu. "Tunggu apa lagi? Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya." Ucap Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

Rin mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. 'Tuhan, aku ingin orang-orang yang ku sayangi tidak pergi meninggalkan ku, terutama orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. Dan apabila kau mengizinkan aku memiliki lebih banyak teman aku akan sangat berterimakasih.' setelah selesai Rin membuat permohonan Rin membuka matanya dan siap-siap meniup lilinnya.

Dan "Fuuuh~ te-terimakasih Len atas kejutannya. A-aku benar benar tak tahu harus berkata apa." Saat berkata seperti itu Rin justru menetes kan air mata.

"Kau bertambah umur, seharusnya tak boleh mudah menangis juga." Ucap Len dengan memeluk Rin. "Happy Birthday Rin, semoga yang kau harapkan terkabul semua." Tambah Len dengan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Rin. "Untuk mu."

"Haha, bonekanya lucu sekali. Ayo masuk, kali ini tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya!" perintah Rin.

"Baik-baik." Jawab Len mengikuti Rin masuk ke rumahnya.

Len sedang duduk di sofa menunggu Rin (yang sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian) di ruang keluarga dan ditemani boneka yang diberikannya tadi. Len melihat keadaan sekitar ruangan itu. Ada beberapa foto keluarga Rin. Di foto itu Ibunya mirip dengan Rin hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan berwarna kemerahan dan bola mata yang sama dengan Rin, sedangkan ayahnya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Rin dan bola mata berwarna kecoklatan. Bagi Len ruangannya tak terlalu luas dan tak terlalu sempit. Cukup untuk bercengkrama keluarga.

Setelah beberapa menit Rin kembali dengan baju santai dan segera duduk di samping Len. "Kenapa kau ada ide memberiku boneka dengan lilin diatasnya?" tanya Rin yang mengamati boneka untuknya.

"Jujur saja aku tak tahu dimana membeli kue tart yang lezat, saat aku ingin bertanya dengan Mamaku justru pulsa ku habis. Lalu aku berkeliling dan melihat boneka itu. Me-menurutku dia sangat mirip denganmu." Jelas Len. "Dan ulang tahun tanpa lilin kurang lengkap rasanya, maka dari itu.."

"Kau memasangnya disini?"tanya Rin yang mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan. "Hehe, memang pita di boneka ini mirip dengan ku. Sekali lagi terimakasih Len." Rin memeluk Len dengan erat, sayangnya ditengah-tengah mereka ada boneka jeruk itu.

Sudah pasti bisa ditebak, sekarang wajah Len memerah. "Sa-sama sama Rin." Jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban itu Rin melepaskan pelukannya. "Akan kau beri nama siapa boneka itu?"

"Hm, entah lah." Rin berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Lin-chan?"

"Li-Lin chan?"

"Karena boneka ini dari mu, dan untuk ku jadi aku menggabungkan nama kita. Bagaimana?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Nama yang bodoh." Ucap Len seenaknya.

"Benar juga sih, kedengaran aneh untuk boneka selucu ini. Kalau begitu Lenny chan saja." Ucap Rin dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Lebih an-"

"Berhenti berkomentar, ini boneka ku. Jadi aku berhak member nama apapun." Bentak Rin.

"Baiklah terserah kamu saja." Hening sejenak. "Kemana ayah mu?"

"Ayah ku? Sepertinya sedang pergi bekerja dan sepertinya malam ini tidak akan pulang. Kenapa?" Len yang ditanya hanya diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Kalau ayah nya sedang pergi dan ketika ia meninggalkan kediaman Kagami itu artinya Rin akan sendirian dirumah ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Oh ya Rin, kau mencium bau aneh di sekitar sini?" tanya Len yang sejak dari tadi mencium aroma tidak sedap, dan bau tersebut selalu mengikuti Len kemana ia bergerak.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu, seperti bau keringat dan sesuatu yang tidak sedap." Rin mencari sumber aroma tak sedap itu, begitu pula dengan Len. Ternyata sumber itu berasal dari..

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Rin, karena aku tadi habis berlari-lari dan aku belum mandi jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Len terlebih dulu tahu dari mana sumber aroma tersebut dan ia mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Secepat itu kah?"

"Iya aku harus pulang, mungkin Mamaku juga sedang menungguku." Ucap Len dengan segera bergegas untuk pergi. Rin sadar kalau ia akan sendirian lagi bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

Raut wajah Rin berubah, dan Len pun menyadari hal itu. Sebuah tangan mengusap kepala Rin dan berkata "Ada apa dengan raut wajah mu itu? Sudah ada yang menemanimu kan? Tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, itu bukan Rin yang ku kenal." Ucap Len, yang diusap pun mendongakan wajahnya dan menghadap ke pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Mm, baiklah." Jawab Rin sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Len dengan sangat erat. Sebenarnya Len enggan untuk meninggalkan Rin sendirian, tapi karena aroma keringatnya itu Len tidak mau dianggap lelaki yang jorok.

"Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Len setelah sampai di depan rumah Rin dan juga ditemani pemilik rumah tersebut. "Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal untuk berkemah."

"Mm terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ku." Jawab Rin masih dengan wajah murungnya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan supaya ekspresi sedih mu itu hilang?" ekspresi di wajah Rin benar-benar bisa menggambarkan suasana hati yang sedang ia rasakan. Kesepian.

"Tidak tidak, kau sudah ingat ulang tahun ku saja aku benar benar senang. Sekarang cepat pulang sana." Ucap Rin dengan mendorong Len, dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf Rin, karena keringatku ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."gumam Len segera meninggalkan kediaman Kagami tersebut.

_**-sesampainya di rumah-**_

"Aku pulang."

"Kenapa pulang mu malam sekali Len?" tanya seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sendirian.

"Aku selesai main dari rumah teman." Jawab Len singkat dan duduk di sebelah wanita cantik tersebut.

"Dari rumah Rin?" dengan nada mengintimidasi wanita tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu Ma? Yah hari ini Rin berulang tahun, maka dari itu pulang ku sedikit lebih malam di karenakan aku pergi ke rumah Rin terlebih dahulu." Jawab Len.

"Ulang tahun yang keberapa?" tanya Ibunya Len lagi.

"Ke 17 dan ayah nya malam ini tidak akan pulang."

"Dan KAU MEMBIARKAN RIN SENDIRIAN DIRUMAH?" dari cara bicaranya ada aura-aura aneh di sekeliling Ibunya, Len juga dapat merasakan aura tersebut.

"Jadi aku harus menginap di rumah nya? Bukan kah itu tidak sopan?" jawab Len dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau bisa menemaninya lebih lama Len, dan kau-" Len pun terkena amarah dari ibunya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : saya tunggu review nya ^_^


End file.
